


Love at first sight under the snow

by Catiacchi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: "There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world. The only thing... ...is Hitsuzen!", Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fai's past is sad..., KuroFai, Love at First Sight, M/M, kurogane has a cat, mokona is a dog... she is fai's dog, please kuro loves a cat and fai a dog you know what I mean here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catiacchi/pseuds/Catiacchi
Summary: As Kurogane walked quietly home through a park, a white dog lunged at him and made him fall on the snow. He wanted to scream angrily at his owner but when he met his eyes, he faltered.Yuui's dog just wants him to be happy.What they don’t remember is that these three already met 5 years ago.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> (warning: My english is not my first language, @lady–of–greenwood helped me on tumblr =) I hope you can understand :)) 
> 
> Kurogane’s name is Youou Kurogane and Fai’s name is Yuui Flowright.

##  **_day 1_ **

 

His first day of work had exhausted him. Not because he didn't like his job - quite the contrary - but because he had to manage several young teenagers. He had nearly lost patience several times thanks to some of them; they tired him. At least, everything went well and it was a good starting point. It was never easy when you moved into a new country, lived with other cultures, languages... It was his new life.

His apartment wasn't far from his workplace; he had only to cross a small park to go home. Unfortunately for him, it had snowed a lot during the day and the path seemed perilous but he took it without hesitation.

It was always nice to see a park under snow, even soothing. Kurogane almost forgot about the kids with the tranquility that ruled here.

At least that's what he thought. The calm suddenly disappeared when a dog, he didn’t even have the time to see what kind of dog it was, ran over him! He slipped and fell in the snow, and the dog put the top of his body and his front paws on his chest, barking happily.

Kurogane looked at the dog with surprise, taking the time to realize what happened. This dog was tall, white, with a pink collar adorned with red pearl. He didn't really know anything about dogs, but his first deduction was that he had a shepherd on him. The animal was wagging its tail and staring at him with a stupid smile.

Now he was wet and cold. His aura was dark and he glared at the pet. "Get off me right now, you big ball of fur! Where do you think you are?!" he shouted. He had only one desire, to massacre the owner of this creature. Who left their dog unattended? He was sure to be angry for the rest of the day. "Come on, get off me!" The dog didn't move, as if it had found a cushion it liked. He pushed it off and got up, patting his coat and pants down. They were wet with snow.

Kurogane could hear someone running towards him, surely the owner of this dog.

"I'm sorry! I hope she didn't hurt you!" a breathless voice said close to him.

"You should be more ca-!" He couldn't finish his sentence. Kurogane at the sight of blue eyes in front of him. And this man stared at him the same way.

Kurogane looked at his face; in addition to his almost white skin and his blue eyes, this man had beautiful long blond hair tied into a low ponytail. And with a snowy landscape behind him... His heart was pounding. Had he just thought him beautiful?

The dog barked. They both jumped, startled.

"I'm sorry again. I don't understand why she did that, it's the first time this happened. You must be freezing!" said the man, flustered.

"Uh... apology accepted?" said Kurogane, still reeling from what just happened. "I live right near here, so..."

"I'm relieved..." he said with a sigh, then turned to chastise his dog."Never do that again! You should apologize! "

The dog looked at Kurogane and turned her head aside as if she were taunting him. Kurogane glared right back.

"I'm not going to waste your time any longer... Good evening." The man said with a smile, tying the dog to his leash and moving away.

This smile had warmed Kurogane. He took one last look at them until the dog turned his head and barked.

What just happened here?


	2. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second meeting! =) Thank you for reading !

**Day 8**

 

The weather hadn't improved, but Yuui didn't care. The cold had never been a problem, neither was snow, not really. This was something you got used to when you grew up in a country with low climate.

Unfortunately, Yuui hated snow. This weather reminded him so much of his past home. Painful memories that he would never be able to forget.

His dog barked and he smiled. Unlike him, she loved the snow. She would run all day in it if he let her.

 

"Do you want me to take off the leash, huh?"

 

She only barked again, several times without stopping, jumping up and down without looking at him. Curious about her behavior, he craned his neck to see if she had noticed a bird in the distance... Yuui froze when he realized what had her so excited.

It was that man; the stranger they had met last week. It was impossible to forget how his dog had barrelled into him. And that strange moment they’d had together. He still didn’t understand what had happened between them when their eyes met and he winced just thinking about it.

They always met strangers wherever they went, so why did she behave like this with that man? They had been together for a few years and she had never been so attracted to someone she didn't know. His dog was sociable, kind; but that thing was a complete mystery.

 

"Stop, he can hear you!" he mumbled, cheeks flaming, but the dog turned a deaf ear.

 

The man was walking in their direction. Yuui sighed; time to become social, to smile and look like he was fine. Anyone would notice his dog with the fuss she was making; it was embarrassing.

A detail struck him when he approached them. On his back he carried an object that seemed to be... a sword? Like those of Japan.

 

"Hey dog, keep it down! You’re too loud!" Kurogane growled when he arrived in front of them. Despite his harsh words, he stroked her head gently; she was happy to see him.

Yuui’s curiosity kept him from truly comprehending his words. "Is that a sword with you?" It wasn't every day you came across someone wearing one.

 

When this stranger's face turned in his direction, his heart missed a beat. He hated this strange unfamiliar feeling.

 

"It's a laïto, a training sword." He frowned. "Fortunately for them! Otherwise these kids would already be pushing up daisies.” After noticing Yuui's somewhat scandalized look he smirked. “I mean that these swords can't cut."

"Oh good, so I won’t die today! I thought that maybe I had a ninja or a samurai in front of me!" Yuui replied with an amused smile.

"In another life I might’ve been." Kurogane said. Yuui couldn't help but laugh and the "ninja" glared at him.

"And I was a great magician with very powerful...powers!" he added ironically.

"Don't make fun of me!"

 

Yuui laughed. It was fun to see him being angry for so little. Plus, his accent was adorable. He wondered what his origin was, his features and his accent seemed to come from Asia, perhaps even Japanese. He was curious but didn't want to ask him. He had set rules for himself and this question was too personal.

The dog looked at her master, her tail thumping against the ground with joy.

 

"If I understand correctly, you are a kendo… instructor? Or something like that?" _Shit_ , he told himself. So much for not breaking rules. Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Yeah, that's right. One of the kids broke his sword. I have to go get the damn thing fixed." His aura darkened, as if this task bothered him, or because that student hadn't paid attention to his sword... or he felt responsible. Hard to say.

Yuui wanted to lighten the mood. "What a coincidence! I'm an instructor too, for cooking..." He trailed off. Why did he keep talking to him so easily? He wanted to run away and quickly. His heart started pounding.

"You have to be good at cooking then..."

 

This time, his heart tripped. Did the man just smile at him? Or did he imagine that? His face was getting hot.

They had to leave. Now!

 

"We have to-" He cut himself short because his dog was absolutely not on the same page as him. She flopped down at Kurogane’s feet who crouched to be closer to her.

"What's her name?" He asked, looking at the animal.

 

Yuui pouted before lowering himself into the snow in front of the little traitor.

 

"Her name is Mokona. And for some reason that I don't understand, she seems to like you." The dog barked as if she wanted to confirm his words. It was madness, she didn't know him.

"Sounds like that’s a bad thing." Kurogane said, staring at him.

His eyes were piercing, hypnotizing; as if he could see through him. This man made him uncomfortable. "That’s not what I said. Maybe it's... because you have a dog too?" he said, lowering his eyes.

"I'm not much a dog's person, I prefer cats. And I have one waiting for me at home." Looking at Mokona, he added, "Animals are faithful friends. They wait for you and give you company..."

 

Yuui took the opportunity to observe him a little; he noticed that this man was wearing two piercings on his left ear, four long locks on his forehead... It sounded like he was athletic, being a kendo instructor, so he was probably well muscled underneath his clothes. He blushes at the thought.

 

"Cats are more my thing."

 

He had to regain self-control.

 

"Are you calm, sleepy and unsociable?" He needed to tease him, to calm himself. He knew that it was misconceptions about cats, that they weren't all the same, like dogs, but he couldn't come up with anything else to say. Contrary to what he expected, the man didn't get angry. How disappointing.

"Yes, maybe. But when you least expect it, the cat can become a predator."

 

Yuui blushed with surprise and shot to his feet. He had clearly been caught at his own game. In addition, this man looked at him with a smirk, proud of himself.

 

"I should go," Kurogane said, stroking Mokona’s head again. "I have to get to the store before it closes." He stood up. "Maybe we’ll run into each other again next week, who knows."

"Hm. Your cat must be waiting for you and Mokona has to go for a walk." He had that piercing look on him again. Why did he look at him like that? "Good evening to you."

"Same to you. Bye..." And Kurogane looked at the dog. She perked up, her tail wagging faster and she was panting with her tongue out. "See ya, little monster."  

 

He walked away little by little...

Once out of reach, Yuui sighed in relief. This torture was finally over. And to hear him, he imagined seeing him again. It was out of the question. He had to find some place else to go with Mokona. He didn't want to feel those strange emotions again.

Even if we had to admit that it was nice. Very nice.

But the idea of getting closer to someone frightened him deeply.

And all that snow didn't help him. And it hurt.

 

_"It's your fault she's dead! Monsters!_

_"You should have died in her place."_

This voice was screaming.

 

_"I don't want to be separated from you! We can't let them do it!"_

This voice was crying.

 

_"We’ll run away."_

This voice was assuring.

 

_"Don't leave me ! Please, don't leave me... "_

This voice was begging.

 

All these voices jostled one after the other in his mind, to the point that he was starting to have a headache. Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried.

Mokona looked at him sadly, her ears lowered, and she squeaked to get his attention.

Yuui dried his tears. "I'm sorry Mokona." He smiled. "Let's have fun, both of us, okay?"

He was afraid to become attached to someone. And he would not cling to that stranger, he had to give it up.


	3. Day 15

**Day 15**

 

Kurogane had never felt so stupid.

What was he hoping for?

It had been two days, two weeks in a row that he met this man in this park, and at about the same hour. So why did he imagine seeing him again today?

The worst part was that he had been waiting for 20 minutes; with dog treats in his pocket.

He didn’t only feel stupid, he felt like a teenager again. And it was incomprehensible. Since he met him, he couldn't stop to think about him. Even his mother had noticed his thoughts wander and had wanted to know everything. 

This feeling irritated him and he frowned.

He hadn’t even ask him his name and it was still too early to do it. Moreover, this man wanted to be distant, he could feel it. He wasn't very comfortable with him and apparently didn’t want to see him again either. Kurogane had tested him, told him that they might see each other again, but had not received an answer.

He winced. Maybe this man just didn't want to meet new people and he had to give up seeing him again. That was what he had to do, he knew it.

His frown deepened. It wasn’t usually his thing either to want to meet new people, quite the contrary. Kurogane preferred to be in his corner and not talk to people except when he had to. 

Being social was really not his thing.

And yet here he was, waiting like an idiot. Fortunately for him, the snow was gone and the temperature was bearable; even if his painful shoulder reminded him that it was cold.

He wanted to see this dog again... seeing her jumping on him.

Except that nothing was happening...

 

"Professor Kurogane?" a voice said behind him, making him jump.

 

It was one of his students, one of his best students. Quiet, very attentive and eager to learn. The art of the sword fascinated him. If memory served, his name was Syaoran.

 

"Hi, kid," he mumbled, still on edge from not seeing the stranger appear with Mokona.

"Are you... waiting for someone?" Syaoran asked with a shy little smile.

Normally, Kurogane would have told him that it wasn't his business. But at the moment, he had the impression that he had finally been caught by someone and that embarrassed him more than anything. "N-no, why would I do that ?!" he growled, more mad at himself and the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. "What about you ? I've never seen you come here!" he added immediately to change the subject.

 

The boy was shy but smiled when he saw that his teacher was refusing to meet his eye. He watched every corner of the park.

 

"I'm meeting two friends of mine," he said with a little blush, but Kurogane wasn't paying attention to him. 

Syaoran chuckled. It was the first time he had seen him it that way. "See you next week! Good evening professor!" he added with a smile and walked away.

 

Kurogane waved to him and sighed.

Today he would not see this stranger or his dog.

And he would not see them for almost another month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kuro ! x)


End file.
